The Legend of Zelda Adventure series
by Sweetie Cakes
Summary: OK this is my first fic so heres the summary; There's a problem in Hyrule in each chapter, I will leave in suspense at the end and u will NEVER know what will happen next. these r just small stories from Zelda Ocarina of time for N64 plz read and review!


The Legend of Zelda; Ganondorf's Return

PART OF THE ADVENTURE SERIES ;)

BY. SWEETIE CAKES ;)

Author's Note:

O hey guyz! This IS my first fic so no flames plz! plz a lot of reviews plz!? I wanna be successful like my best friend Noelle (ComicalNoll) if you know her tell her im looking for her ;) ok guys just read and review and I'll be happy!

Luv, Lisa

CHAPTER 1

The graveyard was dark, as the heavy set grave digger dug. No one was ever around the graveyard so dark because of that reason. A lot of people say the graveyard suddenly gets eerie past six o'clock at night. It doesnt bother the grave keeper though. Well, he's so used to it.

He came over Ganondorf's grave. Yes, his grave was in this graveyard at Kakariko Village. Well, this _was_ the only graveyard in Hyrule anyway. Engraved on the grave said;

**GANONDORF LEADER OF THE EVIL**

**1940- 1997**

**R.I.P.**

The grave keeper, Dampe, didnt dare to even try to push the grave. If so, Ganondorf might come out. Yes, there was a possibility. Suddenly, Dampe got curious, and started pushing the grave.

----------------------------------

**Knock Knock Knock** The sound of knocks woke up young Link, who was in a peaceful sleep. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, yawning loudly, spreading out his arms. "LINK!" The voice was non other then Saria's. She always came over so early in the morning. Link glared at the clock which said seven o'clock. In Kokiri forest, all the fairy children were up by five o'clock!

_(Why so early?)_

Link wondered, and headed for the door. He opened it to find a green haired fairy girl, with a head band that was green in her hair. "Hi Link!" Saria exclaimed. "It's so early we have all the time in the world to go to the Lost Woods and play hide and seek!" She added.

_(We did that all this week.)_

"Ok." Link said, and followed Saria out the door. You see, Saria and Link were best friends. Ever since the defeat of Ganondorf they've been hanging out in the Lost Wood's playing games. They laughed like little kids, and ran around tagging each other, and playing hide and seek.

"How 'bout we play my song together?" Saria suggested. Link nodded, and equipped his ocarina. Saria got out hers and they played. Things were going great.

--------------------------------------

"Saria!" Link called, laughing, looking for Saria. They were playing Hide and Seek, and Saria must've had a really good hiding place, because Link could _not _find her for nothing.

_(Where is she?)_

He suddenly got afraid. Did he lose Saria? "Saria! This isnt funny anymore! Where are you?" He asked, his voice shaking. No reply.

_(Where are you Saria?)_

He shivered, and looked around the woods. No wonder they called it the Lost Woods. "Hey Link." Link turned around and saw the great Mido standing there, his arms folded. "I hope you're taking good care of Saria." Mido said.

_(Will he get mad if I tell him? Well I dont have a choice.)_

"I cant find Saria. We were playing hide and seek and--" Link was interrupted by Mido, "What!!? You lost Saria!? You idiot! You better find her right away!"

_(I had a feeling he'd say that.)_

"Well I've looked all over the place!" Link squealed. "Sure ya did. The fairy children are going to go mad if they find out about this!" Mido shouted irate. "Im sorry but she just disappeared." Link apologized. But there was no way he would find Saria in these woods. They were to big.

--------------------------------------------

Dampe groaned, as nothing appeared in Ganondorf's grave. No body, no soul. Nothing.

_(Strange. I was here this whole time, and I didnt see any ghostly presence. Well who cares anyways?)_

He thought, and shrugged, heading back to his hut. Ganondorf was gone. But Dampe did _not _feel like sharing that information with anyone in the village. Suddenly it started to storm in the graveyard. Dampe heard weird noises, but figured it was just the poe's. He lied down on his very uncomfortable bed, and drifted into slumber.

_(Finally.)_

He was suddenly snoring loudly, and forgot all about the graves.

---------------------------------------------

Link sat on a stomp meditating on what to do about Saria. She was gone, lost. Mido was waiting for an explanation and Link didnt have one. "You stupid fairy boy! You'll regret this! Wait until I tell the fairy children!" Mido yelped.

_(Saria. I wonder what happened to her.)_

Just then. Link heard something in his head. It was like, singing. It wasnt normal either, it was Saria's singing. She had a beautiful voice, but Link didnt care right now. To follow the trail of melody. He got up, making Mido jump.

_(This is fate.)_

"Ha. Go find her fairy boy! You better have her when you come back, or else," Mido said, fading away as Link started heading south.

_(Weird its coming from near the Forest Temple.)_

He thought, and headed north. He found himself in the area where those gigantic once took over. Where the fairy fountain was located. Near Saria's secret spot.

_(She has to be at her secret spot.)_

He followed the hint of notes, and found himself near a whole that led to the fairy's fountain. He jumped down to ask for some aid.

"Why hello Link!" The beautiful fairy woman said, jumping up laughing. "What seems to be the matter?" She asked, fluttering beautiful pieces of glitter all over the place. "Have you seen Saria?" Link asked. "Saria? Oh that little fairy girl?" The fairy woman posed. "Yeah." Link replied.

_(I hope she has some idea.)_

"Well. I heard her singing a while ago. Maybe she's up ahead?" The Fairy suggested. "I know I heard her too. But have you seen her?" Link inquired. "Im afraid not." The fairy answered, poignantly. "Ok, thanks anyway." Link added, and climbed up the ladder.

_(That didnt help matters.)_

He glanced over the tall cliffs and saw the secret spot. He jumped over the cliffs, dodging the deku's as they flustered around, nervously. He finally approached the secret spot. No one was there, but he still heard singing! He looked around, and saw that tree that he used to use his long shot to get up to the Forest Temple.

_(Those days are so over.)_

There was no way for him to get to the Forest Temple now. Saria was gone, and there was no hints to where she was. Wait. There was a note by the log! Link grabbed it and read,

_Dear Link,_

_If you happen to come by here by chance, remember that we're best friends, and if you ever need to talk to my, play your ocarina. Please do it quickly, im all alone, and Im scared. I dont know what to do, or where to go. Do you remember our song?_

_Saria_

Link glanced up at the sky, with a serious look on his face. He quickly got out his ocarina, and played Saria's song.

_"Link? Can you hear me?"_

It was Saria's voice. "Yeah where are you?" Link asked. _"I dont know. It's so dark. Im really scared. This man suddenly grabbed me. I tried to get lose, but I just couldnt." _Sara replied. "Explain your location." Link said. _"Um.. its dark, and really cold. ... There's a dungeon down here, and I havent seen that man in a while. He's evil and has red eyes. I couldnt see the rest of his face though. He looks so familiar." _Sara explained.

_(Sounds like Ganondorf. No, he's dead.)_

"A dungeon? You're all alone?" Link asked. _"Um. Yeah, I think so." _Sara answered. "Did that man say anything?" Link wondered. _"Yeah. He told me that I better be quiet or else.." _Sara said. "You said he looked familiar. Do you remember who he was similar to?" Link enquired. _"Oh yeah. Um let me think.. Ganondorf." _Sara responded.

_(But he's dead. I killed him, I remember.)_

"Ganondorf!?? NO, I killed him!!" Link shouted. _"Oh Link! I really hope it isnt. But anyways can you please come help me? Im all alone, Im scared and.. what if he comes down here!?" _Saria was jumping to conclusions. "OK so you're in a dungeon. Have you seen any other people?" Link asked. _"No only that man." _Saria answered.

_(I wonder where she is?? I dont remember there being any dungeons.)_

_"I think its a sealed off place near Lake Hylia." _She explained. _"I think you need a password to get in." _"Do you know what it is?" Link asked. _"Ganondorf Leader of the Gerudoes." _Saria replied. "Ok. I'll be there, just make sure you stay away from that man." Link cautioned.

_(Great. This might be Ganondorf. But he WAS dead. What happened?)_

---------------------------------------------------------

Link walked out of Lost Woods, and the Kokiri Forest. He looked around Hyrule field, and decided he needed some use of transportation, so he played Epona's Song, and the tiny horse approached him. He got on, and headed towards Lake Hylia.

_(Ganondorf Leader of Gerudoes.)_

He looked around for a secret passage, or whole. He luckily found a strange wall that had small buttons on it. He typed in the password.

**ACCESS GRANTED!**

The wall turned into a door! Link opened the door, and found himself in a dark, sewage place. "Saria!" He started calling. He found a staircase and took it down. He heard voices as he came down. One of a man's the other a little girl's.

"DONT MAKE A MOVE!"

The man shouted. "You cant do this to me!" the little girl screamed. Suddenly the voice sounded _very _familiar, but... it wasnt Saria. Then only two other young girls that Link knew were Princess Zelda, and Malon. That was it. He slowly crept down the stairs hoping to see a glimpse of the girl.

"It's not my fault that Ganondorf's back!" The girl cried. "Yes it is! If you wouldnt of played the song of time we wouldnt be in this mess!" The man bellowed. "It wasnt me who played the song of time!" the girl squealed. "Well. Who _was_ it then!?" The man asked, angrily. "Link." The girl replied, giving up.

_(..... Princess Zelda? but whose the man?)_

Link backed away from the door, and started to think. Who was this man? And why was he so upset with Zelda? He heard the man started growling again, "That Link will regret it!" The girl started crying, "O no dont hurt Link!!! Just because he played the song of time! It had to of been someone else's fault! It has been two years! _Suddenly _Ganondorf comes back!? There had to have been a reason!" She shouted. "Shut up you little brat!" The man grumbled, and smacked the girl across the face.

"You cant tell me to shut up! IM a princess!" The girl said. "I dont care what you are! You're a pain in my butt, you little brat! Where is Link!? Tell me child!" The man ordered. "NO! I wont tell you !! You can beat my butt all you want but Im not going to tell you!" The girl screeched. "_What_? You dare?? You do know who I am right!?" The man asked.

"I have no idea whatsoever!" The girl replied. "I knew your father, I was one of his guards at the castle!" The man shouted, "The names Titzu." Titzu said. "You're father was a major pain! He was always so harsh on the guards! You're the same you brat!" He shouted to the girl. "O I remember you! You got fired because you lacked as the head guard of the castle!" The girl exclaimed.

"You dont have to remind me, you dopey little kid!" Titzu grumbled.

_(Should I go in? What about Saria?)_

Link looked down, and equipped his sword. He then jumped in startling the two. "AH! It's Link!" Titzu shouted, and grabbed a gun. "STOP!" Zelda cried, and knocked Titzu out with a stick.

_(Well. that was easy.)_

"Thanks for saving me, Link. I owe you one big time." Zelda said. "Do you know where Saria is?" Link asked. "O you mean that fairy girl from the forest? Um yes, actually I saw her and a tall evil man walk by about an hour ago. They looked pretty odd." Zelda replied. "Oh thanks, do you remember where they went?" Link asked. "O! They went over to that strange building under ground." Zelda replied.

_(Strange Building underground?)_

"Follow me I'll show you!" She exclaimed. Link followed her to a whole. "If you jump down and go right, you'll find a tall castle underground. Unique huh?" Zelda asked. "Yeah, thanks I'll take it from here." Link replied. "Oh can I borrow Epona? I need some transportation" Zelda asked. "Oh sure, remember to take her back to Lon Lon Ranch when you're done." Link answered.

_(Now what?)_

Link jumped down into the whole, and looked around. Torches were lit, and there was a long staircase that led to a tall castle. It was pretty creepy looking.

_(Wow. If this is where that man took Saria....)_

Link noticed a bookshelf placed on the left of the staircase. "Thats weird." He mumbled. He looked at one of the books,

**HOW TO MAKE THE DEAD COME BACK TO LIFE**

His blue eyes went wide, and he quickly put it back. This probably was Ganondorf and he wasnt up to any good. Link ascended the staircase, which led to a rainbow road.

_(Thats even weirder.)_

He shrugged, and followed it up to the tall castle. It led to a room where there were tons of candles, and torches lit. Enemies watched through the walls, which kind of freaked Link out (considering he was only a kid.) He gazed up at paintings of evil Gerudoes, and skeletons. Just then he saw a staircase that led downward.

_(Usually dungeons are in basements.)_

Link took the stairs down. He found himself in a cold, shabby, old cellar, where some skeletons were hung, and it seemed like prisoners were kept. This indeed, was the dungeon. He walked farther, and saw what he never imagined to see.

His best friends, Saria, lying breathlessly on the cold, hard floor, her eyes open as if she died painfully, and with blood jamming out of her. Her ocarina was in her left hand, on her right was a knife. She must've tried to destroy the man but he killed her first.

_(Saria.)_

As Link looked down at his best friend in tears, he realized something.

_(Only one person could've been powerful enough to do this...... Ganondorf.)_

He angrily equipped his sword, and grabbed the ocarina out from his pocket, and sadly played Saria's song. No responses' to that. He put it away, and groggily moved towards the end of the dungeon. Not once has our hero cried, except for now. His beloved best friend was gone. All he could do now was....

_(I have to get out of here.)_

Link grabbed Saria, carrying her out of the tall castle, he lied her down on the grass and gazed at her for minutes. He then called Epona with his ocarina, and put Saria on. He rode down to Market Town, and gave her potions, and potions, and let her lie down. Link then headed to the Temple of Time, and took out the master sword. He turned into a adult.

_(I will be much stronger now.)_

He had nothing left to do but destroy Ganondorf. Will he or not?

you will have to find that out next chapter cus

THIS ONES OVER :)

Please review, no flames plz! :D Lisa


End file.
